Redemption
by lauris1
Summary: To the death of Arizona, Callie and Sofía try to continue their life, trying to amend their past mistakes; With the discovery of the last living part of Arizona, Callie seeks to fulfill the dream of his life.


**I have come back with a new idea, I do not want to finish writing Letters from a close.**

 **The characters and situations are owned by Shonda Rhimes. I write for fun and give importance to a character in my opinion important, my mother tongue is Spanish, literal I wrote and google was in charge, so I hope you understand the idea.**

 **CHAPTER I**

\- Callie listen, it's crazy. - Cristina said, gesturing with her hands, to emphasize his words.

\- It's not crazy, it's a thoughtful decision. - responded visibly upset by the lack of support from one of her oldest friends.

\- You are about fifty years old, you are closer to having grandchildren to children, I also doubt that a judge will grant you the fertilized eggs, and in a remote case of enjoyment of luck and a positive sentence, do you still think it is viable? Realistic, have been more than ten years, "said Cristina.

\- I have the right, and enough money to cover the expenses of a baby.- he replied, avoiding the eyes of the woman of Oriental origin.

\- Sofía agrees? Have you consulted with Arizona parents? After all, that hypothetical baby would share biological bonds and for what I remember, he does not hold you in high esteem. - Cristina said in a more tone Kind, trying to make the Latin woman come to reason.

\- I do not understand it, I owe it to him, I owe it to him, I always wanted to have other children, but circumstances altered my plans, I always wanted to cradle in my arms a little blue-eyed blond baby and little dimples, Answering Callie, her eyes bright with tears, remembering the time when Arizona was pregnant.

\- It's because of guilt, you want in one way or another not to feel remorse, but that is not a good reason to bring a baby to the world, you lived about 10 years with Blake and you never made an attempt to conceive a child with her .- refuted Cristina, trying to establish a point.

\- You want to hear the truth, I feel guilty for my behavior towards her, I feel guilty for disturbing her living with Sofia by letting Penny plan trips and activities during the time of Arizona, I feel guilty for having been such a bitch to leave her in our session with Therapist, I feel guilty for not having supported her with abortion, I feel guilty about her leg, I feel guilty for not being able to support her to heal her wounds after the accident, I feel guilty for the custody trial, I feel guilty for destroying our family, But my biggest fault is that even loving her orille to let me try to be happy with another person, "cried Callie with the sea of tears flowing from his eyes, regardless of showing weakness with the other women, at last had seen in worse circumstances.

\- Calm down, it's all so sudden, we do not judge you, we want to give you perspective.- Meredith said getting up from the couch and intervening for the first time in the conversation.

-I have to go.- Callie said as she walked away from the pair of women and fled quickly from the living room of the family home Gray.

\- I would not be surprised if in a few years we have a mini roller girl, down the corridors of the hospital, she is very sure of her decision. - Cristina said massaging her temples, trying to dissolve the growing headache.

\- You're right, my friend.- Meredith said. -¿Tequila?- He said, holding out a new bottle of liquor.- For old times.

* * *

Hours later Callie rested on the enormous bed of a luxurious room in the Archfield Hotel, it was close to midnight and the dream was denied, she had drunk a bottle of red wine, after her talk with Cristina and Meredith, but of that The time had passed, and his dull mind returned to reality.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door, and watched his daughter enter the room, Sofia as she herself was ill, without appetite, insomnia and recurring nightmares during the few hours of sleep, the young woman entered the room , Until he climbed into bed to curl up next to his mother's body.

\- I sure hated myself, I was a bad daughter I was selfish and capricious, I refused to spend time with Mom and I took advantage of the guilt I felt to get money .- said the young woman crying. Callie felt her heart break.

\- Hey, Mom could never hate you, you were her big little girl.- Callie began, when Sophia interrupted.

\- Not true, she did not love me so much because she was not his biological daughter.- said Sofia, rebelling a heavy secret that distressed his soul. - She pushed me away.

\- What are you talking about, Sofia?- Callie asked as she adjusted her position on the bed to face Sofia, looking at the dark eyes of her daughter, very similar to her own.

\- Once I heard Penny and you discuss, about Mom and a custodial trial, how my mother was assigned my custody, but she sent me with you because she did not want to deal with me.- The young woman burst into tears as she buried her head On her mother's neck, Callie tightly hugged her daughter's body, trying to absorb her pain.

Reflecting inwardly, perhaps Cristina was right, had failed so much in raising her daughter, to the extent that she doubted the love of her other mother, and now she could not correct her mistake because Arizona was dead, Mark, Sofia who originally had three parents, now had only her, perhaps the worst, but she could not make Sofia meet with Arizona, could amend a part of the pain, and start the principle of healing.

\- If I tell you that Mom loved you, you will not believe me, but if you listen to her, you'll know that it's true, my love, she stays in bed while I do.- Callie said as she got up quickly from the bed and searched her Bag a USB, then ran to the huge television installed in the room, making sure that the USB installed correctly, grabbed the control and returned to the bed, where Sofia was waiting for her frowning at the baffling actions, ignoring the Callie set the television and selected a video in particular. - She has many doubts, but watch the video, then answer your doubts.- Said Callie ending the talk before pressing a button on Play.

The first visible images do not mean anything to Sophia and the background noise does not help to locate the place, because they hear children laughing, until she hears the voice of woman who calls to Dr. Robbins, and Sofia jumps from the bed to Listening to the voice of his deceased mother, a few seconds pass until the image of his mother appears on the screen, a living Arizona and the smile that adorns his happy face, which brings a new wave of tears to the young woman.

\- If we're going to call us by our degrees of study, what should I call you, Helen?- Asked a burlesque Arizona.

\- You're right, I had a hard time getting your friendship to ruin it for a simple technicality.- A woman's voice laughed.

\- We're friends, because I'm an excellent friend.- Laughs unconcernedly Arizona.- The only thing I appreciate from our friendship, is not having a camera in my face when we met, let me tell you that it was very disturbing to have you stuck to me twenty-four hours Of the day, trying to get information from me, my life is the same, to have a Nobel Peace Prize nomination, has brought me many complications, especially with fastidious reporters who delay my trips, because they have to file an interview, when an important Of drug donated you get.- Said the blonde making a mohín.

\- Hey I had nothing to do, it is not my fault that your fame has spread.- Answered the voice of the unknown woman.

\- That's not it, I'm very happy about the medications and the new doctors, this hinders my trip to New York, I had planned to surprise my daughter on her birthday, I can not believe she turns sixteen, I still remember having in my arms My pound girl and an ounce of strength, my little fighter, she lived for me, her heart pounded for me, for her mother.- Said Arizona looking up at the sky.

\- I understand that it is the daughter of your ex-wife and does not have your last name.- Said the woman's voice, causing a nuisance in Sofia, reminding her when she herself claimed Arizona for that matter.

\- You are not the first person, nor I think you will be the last one to ask me about the subject, but family is more than being related to blood, the family are indestructible bonds, and Sofia is my daughter and I love her as if I had brought her to World, she is the first one I think of when I wake up and the last one when I go to sleep, she is my pride and strength, even when half the world separates me, she accompanies me, makes me brave to continue fighting. In a voice, causing a warmth in the heart of Sofia to feel loved, which rivaled the guilt for not being more affectionate, for having been materialistic and abusing the guilty letter of abandoned girl to access the bank account of his mother.

\- Did you ever want to have a child of your own?- The faceless woman asked again, causing Arizona to frown.

\- Sofia is my daughter, the most important achievement in my life, but I will not lie to you, years ago I imagined a larger family, with more children, but not to have a biological child, but so that Sofia experienced the happiness of Believe with a brother or brothers, because great moments in my life I shared with my brother Tim.- Arizona said with a shrug. Callie knowing the part that loomed more tightly embraced the body of his daughter.- However sometimes life is not fair, and my child never enjoyed life, there was no fetal beat and I was induced to an abortion.- Sofia turned His body to look into his mother's eye.

-When?- He asked, wanting to know more about a spine theme. Knowing that she could not escape the interrogation, Callie paused in video and began to recount a painful memory; Once satisfied the doubts of his daughter resumed the video.

\- Time later Callie and I thought about surrogacy, because I did not feel able to face another loss, but the moment was not the best, I was not well, I still resented the leg, despite the attempts of My wife, was in a bad place, we argued because I was afraid of not being a good mother and with time limited by the study of a new specialty, it was a bad combination of unfortunate events, but even with the discussions Sofía rejoiced The day, with his contradictory tastes, his adorable charisma, his hunger knowledge.- Said Arizona proudly.- But if having another child always hovered in my mind, especially since before I divorced I started a treatment and my fertilized eggs are in a clinic, Then I divorced, Callie rehízo her life in New York with Sofia and my work continued being stressful, innovating the fetal surgery as I promised to Herman, who bet by a good horse Or until one day I decided on a change of life, I made a commitment to the Carter-Madison Foundation and the Namboze Clinic and I fell in love with Africa, its culture, its people.- Said Arizona as she got up and approached Towards the children gathered in an impromptu Futbol field.

She watched her mother run alongside a multitude of children, and she was envious of them having been able to enjoy her mother, while she did not remember playing soccer with her mother, then mentally berated herself for her jealousy, Callie meanwhile watched The fleeting and diverse feelings projected on the face of his daughter.

\- Arizona always had time to play with you, I do not know how I did it, it did not matter that your turn was strenuous always played with you, and many aspects of your personality are reflected in you, as well as your preference for light and bright colors.- Callie said, trying to reassure her daughter.- Many times I think about how I am to blame everything, to separate our family, not to try to help her when she needed it.

\- Hey mom, we all made mistakes, the worst thing is that Mom, is not to amend them.- hurried to say Sofia. Both women returned their eyes to the screen, hearing the thunderous scream.

\- I can not believe you have an authentic Marine Medal of Honor?- Exclaimed the woman's voice.

\- Actually by right was my brother Tim, he died in Iraq, I always envied my brother, because my father gave it to him, when I had the strange name, many believe that I was appointed by the state, when in fact I did By the ship USS Arizona, where my grandfather served during the bombing of Pearl Harbor, rescuing nineteen men before drowning, my father honored that sacrifice, he raised us to be a good man in a storm. Today I have a medal and I miss my brother, Tim was my best friend while growing up in naval bases, always moving, never establishing bonds, so I resisted so much, when my ex-wife decided to move, because when I was a girl and we moved, We did as a family, Callie would move without me, because in her life did not fit an ex wife, when I gave Sofia and plane tickets, I did thinking about her happiness, she was sad and being the reason for her sadness broke me The heart, but when she put my time ahead with Sofia, I wanted to never let Sofia go by my side. Now that my girl is almost a woman, I want to give her this medal, so that she knows her family roots, I want her to be proud of being a Robbins, who cares for what we love, but with the drug load and the silly publicity, I can attend his birthday, that makes me a bad mother?, I worry so much for the good of childhood, and my child I have neglected.-

\- I love you mommy I love you, it can not be true, you are not dead, come mommy come.- Cried Sofia, expressing the pain of her heart, she felt like a traitor because on the day of the funeral in Arizona, she showed no sign of discomfort or sorrow , Remembered the day that the gift of his mother's birthday arrived, saw the medal sheltered in a brown case, she discarded it for lack of value, when at first glance was the most sacred possession.- forgive me mom, for not being A good daughter, for not being a Robbins, for not acting like a good man in a storm, forgive me mom.

That night Callie, spent reassuring her daughter, putting aside her own pain, focusing on her teenager broken by the pain.

 **NA: Complaints and suggestions in the button below, is my first attempt at writing, be benevolent. In advance thank you either for giving the story the opportunity to be read** …


End file.
